SCAW Dark December
SCAW Dark December is a CAW wrestling click-per-view (CPV) event, produced by CAW wrestling promotion SCAW: Superstars of CAW. It was SCAW's last cpv of the year. Thanks to scheduling conflicts, there has not been a Dark December since 2012. There was a Dark December 2013 but it was a special SCAW Superstar Clash episode. Dark December 2007 From 12/21/2007 Featuring Guile vs Spider-Man for the SCAW Championship, Santa vs Inuyasha in a Buried Alive match and tons more. Results *2 - Krusty the Clown accidentally cost The Joker the match. *7 - Batman attacked Guile & Spider-Man. Dark December 2008 Hell in a Cell for the SCAW Championship: Homer Simpson (Champion) vs Spider-Man Extreme Rules match: Superman vs Zod 30 Minute Ironman match for the SCAW Internet Championship: Iron Man © vs Ichigo Kurosaki Grudge Match: Captain America vs Santa Claus Triple Threat match for the SCAW Zero-One Championship: Robin © vs Green Lantern vs The Joker One on One match: Darth Vader vs Guile NWO vs DWA: Jack Sparrow & Mr Clean vs Johnny Cage & Apocalypse Results *1 - Hellboy attacked The Hulk as the match started. *2 - M. Bison tried to attack Guile. *6 - Inuyasha attacked Santa. Miscellaneous Facts *Confrontation between The Prince of Persia and (whoever the fuck is in Hollywood) against Shaquille O'Neal ,Vin Diesel and Ice Cube . Dark December 2009 Hell in a Cell Match: Inuyasha vs. Ichigo Kurosaki Triple Threat match for the SCAW Championship: Spider-Man © vs. Superman vs. Santa Claus SCAW's General Manager Position vs. Darth Vader's Mask: Captain America vs. Darth Vader SCAW Zero-One Championship: Ryu Hayabusa © vs. Green Lantern 5-Way match for the SCAW Internet Championship: Batman © vs. Robin vs. The Joker vs. Iron Man vs. Hellboy Homer Simpson vs The Prince of Persia Results *1 - Batman & Robin got into a fight backstage later that night. *4 - Vader refused to unmask until Abraham Lincoln comes back. *6 - Spawn attacked Inuyasha. Miscellaneous Facts * "Our Lord And Savior" was revealed to be the one behind the "He is coming" promos. Dark December 2010 The Card Ultimate Four-Way Match for the SCAW Championship: Green Lantern © vs. Spider-Man vs. Homer Simpson vs. Robin Internet Championship: He-Man © vs Harry Potter Zero-One Championship: The Prince of Persia © vs Mr. Clean One on One: Inuyasha vs Optimus Prime Superman vs Edward Elric Tag Team Championship: Jack Sparrow & The Joker © vs Santa Claus & Hellboy Results *1 - This match was made after Dr. Doom interrupted Chuck Norris' promo *3 - Ichigo Kurosaki helped Edward Elric. *6 - Norris made Ichigo compete under threat of suspension and not being allowed a title shot in 2011. Superman attacked Ichigo after the match. Miscellaneous Facts *Lara Croft was offered a contract if she protected Abraham Lincoln's daughter. *LeBron James announced Jean-Luc Picard will be his guest on the Highlights Reel on Superstar Clash 75. *Ghost Rider attacked Anakin. Dark December 2011 SCAW Championship: Anakin © vs. Superman Batman vs Spider-Man Optimus Prime vs. The Gladiator Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Edward Elric SCAW Internet Championship: M. Bison © vs. Winner of #1 Contender's Match No. 1 Contendership match for the SCAW Internet Championship; Winner face M. Bison for that title: Robin vs. He-Man SCAW Tag Team Championship: Santa Claus & Hellboy © vs. Ghost Rider & The Prince of Persia SCAW Women's Championship: Avril Lavigne © vs. Lara Croft Results *4 - The Gladiator assaulted Optimus Prime with multiple chair and steel steps shots, including a Maximus Decimator. *6 - Dr. Doom interfered and cost Robin the match. Miscellaneous Facts *Yusuke Urameshi & Kazuma Kuwabara were arguing backstage about going their separate ways and focusing on their singles careers. *George W. Bush was offered a job if he wins a match at E-Extravaganza. *Iron Man and Homer Simpson fought each other in the bar. *Lance Burton attacked Harry Potter while Potter was doing a promo in the ring. Then Burton used his magic to make Potter disappear. Dark December 2012 SCAW Championship: Captain America © vs. Spider-Man Legends Championship: Chuck Norris © vs. Ichigo Kurosaki Miracle on 34th Street Fight: Santa Claus vs. Anakin Optimus Prime vs. Dr. Doom 2 on 3 Handicap match: Batman & Robin vs. The Joker, M. Bison & Magneto Fatal 4-way match for the Internet Championship: Mr. Clean © vs. Edward Elric vs. Gladiator vs. King Women's Championship: Lara Croft © vs. Amy Lee Zero-One Championship: White Ranger © vs. Jean-Luc Picard Results *8 - The Prince of Persia and Homer Simpson got involved. Miscellaneous Facts *Confrontation between Superman and InuYasha. Category:SCAW Category:CPV's